Tails is Alone?
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Tails has been taking care of the plant that Sonic had found but when Tails can't take it anymore you comes out to help him out, Sonic or somebody else? Tails and somebody?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything in this story it is all belonged to Sega and Sonic Team. I hate them so much, JK, I like them for making Sonic.**_

**Tails is Alone**

It had been about a year since Cosmo's disappearance. Tails was still sad but he had decided to take care of the little plant that Sonic had found. Tails now didn't look like he was sad but whenever he was alone he was the most sad person on the planet.

One day Tails was just watering the plant. He saw it that it had become bigger. It was so big that he had to put it outside so it wouldn't crowd the room but Tails was nervous because he was afraid that the plant would get hurt. So Tails took extra care.

Tails was just sitting down just looking at the plant wondering why Cosmo had to die. Tails knew why, it was because she had to get her clan back together but why did she have to do that was Tails real question. Tails had been waiting a whole year hopping he would find out his question but the only thing he could think of was that she did it because her clan was gone and she needed it. Then Tails said "That's it this plant reminds me to much of her I can't take it anymore," and then Tails hopped into the X Tornado and flew while saying "I can't hurt it but I can't stand looking at it."

The next day, Sonic was running to Tails's house and when he got there he didn't see his friend. Sonic looked everywhere and then Sonic saw that the plant was gone. Sonic was wondering what had happened to Tails and the plant. Sonic knew that Tails never would take the plant anywhere unless it was necessary but then Sonic saw that the X Tornado was gone and then Sonic ran off to go find Tails.

_**Will Sonic find Tails? Where is Tails? What happened to the plant? Find out next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything in this story.**_

**Tails is Alone**

Sonic was running all over the place. Sonic was going everywhere Tails would go but Sonic couldn't find him. Sonic then asked himself "If I was Tails and if the plant was gone where would I go if I wanted to be alone and then it hit Sonic and then Sonic said "Up in the sky." And then Sonic ran off to go back to Tails's house and then Sonic found an extra plane and then he launched it and then setted off to go find Tails.

After a while Sonic saw something out in an open field that looked so familiar and then Sonic knew who it was and Sonic picked her up and then flew off.

Finally Sonic found Tails. He saw him just flying above a desert. Sonic said "Tails land and let me talk." And then Tails said "No." "But Tails you shouldn't be sad since your plant is gone." "The plant is gone." Tails said in shock and then Tails landed and so did Sonic and then Sonic told Tails what had happened and then Tails said "Now I can return home." But Sonic was confused and Tails told Sonic why he actually left and then Sonic said "Tails, remember what Cosmo said to you about that she always will be with you." "Yah, but hey I didn't tell you about Cosmo saying that she was always with me, how do you know?" and then Sonic said…..

**How does Sonic know, did Tails tell someone else and they told him or something else happened? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anybody in this story so if you want to see somebody knew look somewhere else.**

**Tails is Alone**

Sonic continued saying "Tails, someone wants to see you." And then when Sonic walked away Tails saw Cosmo and then Tails said "Cosmo is that really you?" "Yes Tails it is really me." And then Tails ran up to her and gave her a big hug and Tails said "Cosmo I thought I would never see you again." "Well I am here and Tails thanks for taking care of the plant." Tails was puzzled and then Cosmo said "You took care of me Tails, when I a… passed away…..I spreaded my seeds all across the universe except for one which I put myself into so I could get healed and now Tails thank you." And then Cosmo kissed Tails on the lips for a few seconds and then when Cosmo stopped Tails just leaned forward and kissed her back and then when Tails stopped he said "Thank you Cosmo for returning." And then Tails continued with the kiss which was the most amazing thing of Cosmo's and Tails's lives.

_**The End**_

_**Sorry if this was shorter than my other stories but I thought I was going crazy writing so many Sonamy stories so I wrote a quick one that was with Tails and Cosmo and if you want me to do a different Sonic couple next or another Sonic and Amy or Tails and Cosmo or Tails and Cream or story just ask. And please review and look at all my stories.**_


End file.
